Phatomhive Bedtime Stories
by asaiasai
Summary: Buku dongeng keluarga Phantomhive memang aneh! buktinya begitu Sebastian baca, besok paginya jadi kenyataan! KuroshitsujiXKatekyo! slight Yaoi, Sebaciel. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! : Timun Mas
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari yang terberat bagi Ciel Phantomhive. Jadwal padat yang mengharuskannya untuk menghadiri banyak pertemuan dan kunjungan. Belum lagi ia harus belajar tata krama dan etika dari sang pelayan yang super serba bisa itu, Sebastian.

Untunglah hari ini hampir berakhir. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

"Botchan, ini pakaian tidur anda" Sebastian masuk ek kamar Ciel dengan membawa baju tidur berwarna putih. Tapi Ciel sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia sudah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Berisik" Ujar Ciel.

"Tapi Botchan, sudah tugasku untuk mengganti bajumu setiap senelum waktu tidurmu" tanpa piker panjang Sebastian mengangkat Ciel dan melepaskan pakaian formalnya. Ciel pun berontak, namun di tangan Sebastian dia cuma bocah kecil yang tidak berdaya.

Setelah Sebastian selesai mengganti baju Ciel ia merebahkan tuan muda sombong itu ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian ia meniup lilin penerang ruangan itu dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Oy Sebastian" panggil Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Bacakan aku dongeng sebelum tidur" Ciel tersenyum kea rah Sebastian. Sang pelayan sedikit shock mendengarnya.

"Ho.. bukankah ini sudah bukan masanya kau mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur?"

"Lakukan"

"Baiklah" Sebastian pun menaruh kembali lilin yang dibawanya dan mengambil salah satu buku dari rak buku kecil yang ada di kamar Ciel. "bagaimana kalau cerita 'Pangeran Kodok'?"

"Kau pikir aku umur berapa , ha?" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan alis kanan yang terangkat.

"khukhukhu, ini lebih seru dari yang kau bayangkan" Sebastian kemudian duduk di kursi samping Ciel dan mulai untuk membuka buku 'Pangeran Kodok' berwarna hijau itu.

_Suatu hari di sebuah kerajan antah berantah di Italia. Hiduplah seorang putri bernama Bianchi yang selalu merasa sendirian. Walaupun ia sudah bertunangan dengan pangeran negeri tetangga. Ia tetap merasa kesepian. _

_"ah bosannya,, hari yang cerah begini enaknya ngapain ya?" Bianchi menatap langit sambil ngemil Poison Cookingnya yang berbentuk Lemper. _

_Tiba-tiba Bianchi mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak. Karena penasaran Bianchi turun dari kamarnya dan mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. _

_"hoy, keluar ga lu! Ato makan nih makanan!" Bianchi mengobrak-abrik semak-semak itu dan keluarlah sesosok kecil berwarna hijau dari balik semak-semak. Dan seperti yang diduga,, itu adalah kodok._

_"halo putri, selamat siang. Namaku Fran"_

_"he? Kodok? KODOK BISA NGOMONG?!" Bianchi loncat dan meratapi kodok ijo itu dengan muka kaget._

_"lebay ah lu, kodok doang." Fran loncat ke atas kepala Bianchi. " aku ingin menjadi temanmu" bisik Fran._

_"teman?"_

_"aku tau kamu selalu di-KDRT sama tunanganmu itu, si pangeran kuda"_

_"gitu-gitu dia lebih ganteng dari elu. Kalau hanya menjadi teman tentu akan menerimamu dengan senang hati. Tapi kau harus makan lemper ini dulu" tanpa nanya-nanya, Bianchi memaksa Fran melahap lemper laknat itu._

_Begitulah mereka bereka berdua kini jadi sahabat baik. Sampai suatu ketika pangeran Dino melihat keakraban mereka berdua, dan CEMBURU._

_"Heeee?! Bianchi?! Ngapain kamu mesra-mesraan ama kodok aneh itu?!" Dino langsung mengeluarkan cambuk saktinya._

_"mata lu buta, Din? Orang gw lagi nyiksa ini kodok" Dino yang ga peduli langsung mencambuk itu kodok satu. _

_"WadooW! Sakit banget!! Wajahku rusak?!" _

_"Dino!!! Lu apaan Fran?!" Bianchi segera melempar Poison Cooking kea rah Dino. Niatnya sih kea rah Dino doang,, tapi Fran yang seukuran mikro ntuk ikut kehantam ama Poison Cooking ampe nabrak Dino. Dan hasilnya.._

_MUAH.. CUUAP!_

_Sang pangeran Dino cipokan dengan kodok ijo it. Tiba tiba, BUUM! Asap pink memenuhi ruangan itu, sesosok tubuh gede mucul di atas Dino._

_"Akhirnya kutukannya musnah juga, jika aku berciuman dengan pangeran ganteng, maka aku a__kan kembali ke tubuhku semula, namaku Belphegor. Shishishishi!" _

_Dino dan Bianchi terdiam…_

_"a..a..aku,, ja..jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" ucap Dino dengan muka merah bergetar._

_"aku juga,, shishishshi" _

_Kemudian pangeran Dino dan Belphegor hidup bahagia selamanya. Sementara putri Bianchi ditemukan mati keracunan makanan._

"Selesai" Sebastian menutup buku cerita laknat itu.

"kurang menarik,, masa pangerannya homo?" Ciel meringkuk ke dalam selimut.

"memangnya kenapa kalau pangerannya homo?" Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan menarik dagu Ciel untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Sebastian… kau!". Kemudian Sebastian mengecup dahi Ciel. Wajah Ciel langsung merah bukan main.

"haha,, selamat tidur, Botchan" Sebastian beranjak dari tempat tidur Ciel dan meninggalkan sang masternya.

"besok bacakan cerita yang lebih menarik" ucap Ciel.

"Yes My Lord" Sebastian tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya. Bard membuka lemari pendingin makanan. Ia terkejut sampai rokoknya jatuh .

"kenapa ada kodok disini?" terlintaslah ide masakan di kepala Bard. "kurasa kodok panggang bukan masalah untuk makanan pagi ini"

"Sebastian!! Aku membuat sarapan untuk Young Master!" Bard berlari kea rah Sebastian dengan membawa nampan besar. Sebastian langsung terguncang,, Bard membuat sarapan?? Atau racun??

"hoo.. kau membuat sarapan??" Sebastian bercucuran keringat kekhawatiran.

"ini! Bukalah!". Sebastian kemudian membuka tudung saji makanan itu. "I..ini?!" muncul sinar dari balik tudung saji itu_(author lebay banget)_

"Botchan, ini sarapan hari ini. Kodok panggang Italia" Sebastian menaruh piring makanan di depan Ciel.

"kodok?" Ciel membuka tudung saji itu. Dan..

"Krok,, halo namaku Fran!"

….Speechless….

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_Hwahaha!! Q dapet ide ini malem2!! Jam 12,, pas q lagi nginep di rumah Retha. Haha gara-gara abis nonton Kuroshitsuji bareng dan dibacain fic ala dongeng ama Niza, jadi kepikiran bikin fic Kuroshitsuji/KHR/BEDTIME STORY jadi satu… hahaha maaf ya kalo ficnya aneh_

_REVIEW YA!_


	2. Timun Mas

Kediaman Phantomhive langsung ribut pagi itu juga, pasalnya seekor kodok italia baru saja menyatakan diri sebagai pangeran kodok yang keluar dari buku cerita Ciel. Ciel yang makin bingung pun memerintahkan Sebastian untuk membuang kodok itu.

"Jangan gitu dong! Kuberitahu ya, aku tidak akan mati sebelum kalian menyelesaikan cerita!" ujar Fran sang kodok yang hampir dilempar ke dalam tungku pembakaran ama Sebastian.

"menyelesaikan cerita? Maksudmu.. akan benar-benar ada pangeran dino dan putri Bianchi?" Tanya Ciel dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Ya iyalah! Tapi.. yang keluar dari buku cerita Cuma gue doang.. Dengan kata lain peran Dino dan Bianchi ada di salah satu dari kalian! Hayo mana yang jadi Dino??" Fran ketawa-tawa geje.. Ciel udah pengen nimpuk itu Fran pake linggis sumpah.. tapi kan ini di inggris, pake kunci inggris dong.. hehe (author geje)

"Kalo gini, Sebastian!! Cipok itu kodok!" perintah Ciel, daripada masalahnya kaga selese-selese.

"Ogah" dilempar dah itu kodok ke muka Ciel ama Sebastian.

MUAH CUP!

"Oh akhirnya gw balik normal juga.. waktunya balik ke buku cerita!" Fran yang udah henshin jadi Belphegor langsung ngilang. Sedangkan Ciel langsung terserang muntaber gara-gara cipokan ama kodok tengik ntu.. yang alhasil, seharian Ciel harus terkurung di tempat tidur.

Waktu malam pun tiba, Ciel pun masih harus ngepot bolak-balik ke WC gara-gara muntaber sialann itu, walaupun udah rada mendingan setelah Madam Red dateng dan ngasih diapet. Lah diapet kan buat diare?? Diare ya diapet.. (lah jadi iklan)

"Botchan.. ini Diapet yang terakhir sebelum tidur" ujar Sebastian ramah sambil menaruh lilin di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Berisik.. mana bisa aku tidur kalau harus terus-terusan ngepot ke WC!" Teriak Ciel.

"Fufu, kurasa kau butuh penyegar, Botchan. Supaya kau bisa tidur biar kubacakan sebuah cerita" tawar Sebastian, ia ingin menggoda Ciel lagi rupanya.

"TIDAK AKAN SUDI!" Ciel melempar bantal ke wajah Sebastian, yang tentu aja langsung ditangkep.

"Hoho,, jangan manja.. cerita hari ini, cerita tradisional loh, judulnya TIMUN MAS" Sebastian nyengir-nyengir, ya ampun, masa' bangsawan bacaannya Timun mas?

"Gila lu Sebastian! Udah gw bil-" belum selesai Ciel bicara, telunjuk Sebastian sudah menempel di bibir Ciel.

"Diam dan dengarkan.." ucap Sebastian lembut, yang membuat Ciel mau tak mau mendengarkan cerita itu.

_Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang ibu tua yang sangat renta. Walaupun sudah manula, tapi tubuhnya tetap bugar.. dulunya pun ibu ini adalah seorang pendekar hebat. Bahkan sampai dijuluki 'Trident nanas dari Bekasi', yah memang Ibu bernama Mukuro ini asli Bekasi. Karena sudah sering bertarung, otot Mukuro pun mengalahkan pendekar laki-laki.. sehingga sampai sekarang Mukuro adalah seorang jomblo sejati.. walau ia jomblo, Mukuro pengen banget punya anak. _

_"Uhuk..uhuk.. sial! Seandainya aku punya anak, akan kuminta dia untuk membetulkann rambut nanasku yang sudah berantakan ini!" ujar Mukuro sambil terus mencabuti rumput liar di depan gubuknya._

_"HAHAHAHA! Kau ingin punya anak??"Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggema di seluruh Bekasi. Mukuro sampe syok dan menjatuhkan cucian yang baru dia ambil dari jemuran. _

_"Sapa lu?!"_

_"Nama gw Xanxus,, gw buto ijo ternama disini. Kalo lu pengen punya anak.. ketik REG spasi XANXUS GANTENG BANGET UDAH GITU MANTEP SEKALI BODYNYA kirim ke 3333! Nanti anak lu bakal dikirim Express!" Mukuro langsung nyengir begitu mendengar ada cara punya anak.. tanpa kawin! Langsung dah si Mukuro nyabet Iphonenya dan ngetik ntu Reg-regan.. baru aja Mukuro teken Send, tiba-tiba ada tukang delivery order di depan rumah._

_"Sindang!! Spada-spada!! Kite dari Xanxus oke banget Delivery Order! Udah kita kirim nih anaknya" Muncullah dua orang pekerja Delivery, Mukuro bengo-bengo ngeliat itu dua. Karena yang satu berambut panjang silver pokoke ganteng sekali, dan yang satu lagi bibirnya monyong 3 meter dari seharusnya.. bawa-bawa payung pula._

_"Oh iya-iya.. mana nih anaknya??"_

_"Ini.. Timun, kalo kamu tanem dengan baik.. bakal keluar deh anak yang lu harap-harapkan." Jelas si rambut panjang sambil ngasih kardus segede kulkas ke Mukuro, ya ampun.. gede amat ya timunnya.._

_Setelah merawat timun itu dengan baik, akhirnya hari ini.. Timun itu menetas! (emangnya telor?!).. Mukuro langsung ngesot-ngesok dari empang sebelah begitu denger suara tetasan timun itu._

_"Anakku!!"_

_"Ibu??" Betapa kagetnya Mukuro begitu melihat bahwa anaknya sesuai bentuk timun yang jahanam gede banget itu.. bahkan mungkin anaknya udah berumur belasan tahun deh.. tapi ga bisa disangkal anaknya cakep tenan._

_"Ya ampun kamu ganteng sekali!"_

_"Aku perempuan bu!" sanggah sang cewek bermuka ganteng, satu-satunya masalah Cuma rambutnya yang berwarna putih ntu.._

_"Apa kata lu dah! Sini ibu kasih nama ya!! nama kamu.. Timun ma..jangan ah jelek, gimana kalo kukuember?? Ibu baru aja les di Wallstreet kemaren.. baru tau cucumber artinya timun!!"_

_"ibu aku sudah punya nama bu, namaku gokudera!!!!"_

_"ya udah nama kamu gokudera kuku ember gimana?? Iiih!! Akhirnya ibu punya anak juga!! Ganteng lagi!!" gokudera langsung pengen dendam ama xanxus.. kenapa coba dia dikirim ke rumah ibu gila ini???_

_"terserah ibu aja deh.."_

_Kehidupan mereka begitu bahagia sampe tiba-tiba muncullah Xanxus sang buto ijo di jamban gubuk mereka.. _

_"HAHAHAHA!! HEH Mukuro! Sekarang waktunya lu ngasih gw itu kuku ember!"_

_"nama gw gokudera!!" tereak gokudera dari jauh._

_"Peduli amat! Sini kasih si kuku ember!"_

_"apa?? Dia kan anak gw! "_

_"ga baca lu hah?? Mana ada layanan SMS gratis??? Kan ada tulisannya di syarat dan ketentuan,, kalo anak lu dah 3 tahun ama elu.. harus dibalikin ke gw!"_

_"APAAAAA??!"Mukuro langsung mau mampus dengernya. "Lu boleh ngambil dia 2 hari lagi! Bakal gw kasih makan yang banyak biar lu doyan ama dagingnya!"_

_"Sapa bilang bakal gw makan? Mau gw kawin tau!!!"_

_JELEGER!!_

_Akhirnya Xanxus setuju mau ngawinin gokudera 2 hari lagi.. _

_"Gokudera sayang.. besok begitu Xanxus dateng, kamu harus kabur ya! ini perlengkapan kamu!"_

_"Iya bu,, apa aja bu perlengkapannya?"_

_"Pertama, Dinamit.. kamu kan suka maen petasan kan?? Makanya pasti jago bawa2 dinamit! Kedua, Tonfa bekas pacar ibu.. gara2 ibu lebih berotot dari dia ibu dicampakkin, ambilah nak. Ketiga, Trident ibu.. lawanlah sang Xanxus!. Dan yang terakhir, nomor hape bekas pacar ibu.. si Hibari ganteng tampan itu, kamu boleh menganggapnya papa kamu.. kalo ada apa2 telpon aja dia!" Mukuro ngasih semua peralatan itu ke Gokudera,, kesian sekali Mukuro._

_Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu dateng juga.. _

_"Woy Mukuro mana calon istri ke 33 gw??" Xanxus muncul dengan tuxedo model zentrarndi (buat yang ga tau, zentrandi adalah jenis raksasa yang ada di Macross). Sambil bawa buket timun (bukan bunga)_

_"Kufufufu, sayang sekali dia kabur!"_

_"Aphwa!! Bakal gw kejar itu kuku ember!"_

_Sementara, Gokudera akhirnya berhasil mendaki gunung-gunung, dari gunung salak ampe gunung Himalaya.. dia juga sudah menapaki padang pasir,, dari gurun gobi ampe gurun sahara,, bahkan dia maksud Guinness Record.. lebay abis. Tapi tetep aja si Xanxus mesen jin lampu buat ngejar gokudera, jadi kekejar deh!_

_"Sini lu kuku ember!"_

_"bukan! Saya bukan kuku ember! Saya kuku bima ener-G!" Teriak gokudera boong._

_"Jangan coba2 ngelabuin gw lu! Kuku ember!" Xanxus ampir aja mau narik Gokudera, tapi.._

_"Roketto Bomb!!"_

_JEGER! Muka Xanxus langsung gosong._

_"Bangsat!" tapi Xanxus kaga putus asa dia langsung menerjang gokudera dengan gaya smackdown._

_"hiat!! Tonfa abah gw!!" idung si Xanxus langsung ditoyor pake tonfa. Xanxus kesel akhirnya kali ini dia lompat kebelakang gokudera dan berniat menyergap diam2 (gimana2 diem2 segede gitu)_

_"Mampus luh! Trident enyak gw nih!" ditusuk lah lubang pantat Xanxus,, Gokudera ternyata lebuh cepet dari Xanxus! Dia udah lompat ke bawah pantat Xanxus tadi!_

_"EMAAAAK!!! Bangsat lu!!" Xanxus yang terbakar amarah akhirnya berniat menginjak gokudera! Sialan! Gokudera udah kaga puny amunisi lagi nih!! Matilah dia!! oh iya kan ada hapenya abah hibari!! Ditekanlah nomor 081 1818181818_

_"Halo Papa!! Ini gokudera papa!! Anakmu!! Tolong lah aku papa!!" _

_"SIAPA ITU BERANI NGISENGIN ANAK GW??" Hibari tiba-tiba muncul dan langsunglah disikat si Xanxus.. "Hahahah!! Kamu gapapa anakku??"_

_"Makasih papa!!"_

_"Wuduh,, kamu kok lebih cantik dan bohai dari mama kamu sih?" Hibari ngeces2 liat bodynya gokudera._

_"Iya dong papa!"_

_"Udah sini kamu papa kawinin aja ya!!"_

_"WHAT??!!"_

_Tamat_

"Bagaimana ceritanya Botchan?? Unik bukan?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Unik jambul lu?! Crita abal begini!! Tamatnya ngga sreg lagi!"

"Yah Botchan.. kalo gitu endingnya kita lanjutin sekarang aja ya?" Sebastian tiba-tib amendekat ketubuh Ciel,, Ciel langsung tereak. Tapi dibekep ama Sebastian.. hehe kesian deh lu Ciel!!

Fin,, review ya!!

Abal sekali ceritanya.. apa ada yang mau request dongeng apa selanjutnya???


End file.
